A Visit From a Shocking Grandson
by D-nasty
Summary: This is a VeeGato and Daikari as the two couples get a visit from a mysterious digimon who is Veemon and Gatomon's grandson from the future! You'll have to read to find out who it is and whats going on.


A Visit from the Future Grandson

It was a warm midnight as we see 16 year old Davis Motomiya and 16 year old Kari Kamiya sitting under a tree in the park holding each other in their arms as they look at the full moon without a care in the world they have been dating for three years and today was their anniversary. Davis was wearing a white no sleeved shirt with a dark blue short sleeved over shirt over it brown pants red nikes and he still had the same goggles on except they were around his neck. Kari was wearing a purple short sleeved shirt with a yellow butterfly in the center a bright pink open sweater bright pink sweatpants purple trainee shoes and she wore a heart hairclip in her hair.

"Beautiful night huh Davis?" Kari asked him as she was laying her head on Davis' chest and he had his arms wrapped aroung her.

"Not as beautiful as you Kari." Davis said looking at her.

"Oh Davis." Kari brought her face up to Daavis' and they kissed each other long and passionate away from them Veemon and Gatomon were having a similar moment they were dating just as long their partners. Right now they were splashing each other in the lake that was in the park laughing and having a good time.

"Now I'm using my Splashing-Wave on you." Gatomon teased as she splashed Veemon with her tail swinging it from side to side.

"Whoa... hey... easy there!" Veemon laughed out as he got splashed.

Gatomon then made some playful cat noises the closer she got to Veemon. "Hiss… Meow… Hiss… Meow!"

"Ooo bad kitty." Veemon said in a loving tone.

"Only for you." Gatomon said as she put her paws around Veemon's shoulder and he put his arms aroung her waist they kissed each other with passion as they disappered under the water.

As Davis and Kari just finished kissing each other they saw their partner go under the water Davis then chuckles out, "I see we're not the only one enjoying our anniversary."

"You right about that Davis." Kari giggled out.

As the two couples were having a good time a bright light comes out of nowhere they turned to see a silhouette comming out of it as the light vanished they see a small light purple dragon looking similar to Veemon but he had two large ears that were'nt bent no horn for a nose his eyes were blue and he had a tooth sticking up out of his mouth. He had three black claws on his hands and feet his hands were white he had a red vest on his chest with two yellow circles on the front and his chest had a little white on it looking like fur. He also had two small yellow wings comming out of his back he had a tail with a strange yellow ring around it the end of the tail looked like a hammer he aslo had three claw marks on both his arms and tail and he had a big white X on his forehead. He then looked around the area as if he was looking for something.

"What kind of digimon is that?" Davis asked as he and Kari sat up.

"I have no idea." Kari said.

"I've never seen one like it." Veemon said as he and Gatomon got out of the water.

"Me niether." Gatomon said.

The strange digimon then looked in their direction when he saw Veemon and Gatomon a grin and happy smile appeared on his face he then ran up to Veemon and gave his a big hug. "Its you its really you I cant believe it hahaha!" He shouted.

Veemon was taken back by this and so was Gatomon, Davis, and Kari. "Um excuse me but who are you?" Veemon asked the little dragon that was to his chest height.

"Oh right I'm sorry." The dragon said before he let go off Veemon and stepping back so he was infront of him. "Allow me to introduce myself my name is Gumdramon and I'm your grandson from the future." The dragon now known as Gumdramon said shocking everyone.

"M-My grandson?!" Veemon stuttered out.

"Well actually your's AND Gatomon's grandson." Gumdramon said.

"Say what?!" Gatomon said.

"I hate to say it but he sorta does look like Veemon I mean their apperance is similar." Davis said as he kneeled down in front of Gumdramon.

"Yeah and it looks like he's got some Gatomon on him a little from the face and body." Kari also added kneeling down.

"I'm sorry but you cant be my our grandson." Gatomon said.

"I am." Gumdramon said.

"Ok well how about you prove it say something only me, Gatomon, and our partners would know." Veemon said.

"Well one time in the digital world you as Magnamon and Davis were naked washing up in a lake behind a waterfall then when you two got out you accidentaly saw Gatomon as Angewomon and Kari naked but then that lead you to have some 'fun'." Gumdramon said making Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon blushed six shades of red on their faces.

"Ok your definately our grandson cause no one else knows about that." Veemon said.

"Um how old are you?" Kari asked him.

"Old enough to know about the birds and the bees." Gumdramon told her.

"That answers that question." Gatomon said.

"So if your Veemon and Gatomon's grandson from the future what are you doing in the past?" Davis asked him.

"I traveled back in time cause I need their help, you see my mentor was good friends with my grandparents and their partners based on the stories he told me they were great digimon as well as their human partners always fighting for good and justice." Gumdramon said.

"You make it sound like you never meet us." Gatomon said.

"I did'nt you all died before I could ever meet you." Gumdramon said in a sad tone the others all looked at each other with shocked looks but then turned into sad expression feeling sorry for Gumdramon.

"We're sorry Gumdramon." Davis said as he placed his left hand on his right shoulder.

"Yeah I did'nt mean to upset you." Gatomon said.

"Its ok you did'nt know." Gumdramon said feeling a little better.

"I hate to ask but how did we die?" Veemon asked his future grandson.

"You were killed by my cousin Agumon's grandson." Gumdramon said in a serious yet angered voice.

"Agumon's grandson killed us?!" Veemon shouted.

"Yeah." Gumdramon said in the same tone.

"How and why?" Gatomon asked.

"I rather tell you in my time which and where is why I need you help." Gumdramon said gaining back his kind voice.

"What do you think Davis?" Kari asked her boyfriend.

"Well since Gumdramon is our partners grandson we cant turn our back on him he's family and family help out family, so I think we should go." Davis said.

"Your right I agree." Kari said smiling.

"Me too." Gatomon said smiling as well.

"Then its unanamious, lead the way Gumdramon." Veemon told him.

"You got it grandpa!" Gumdramon said as he walked to were he appeared.

"Ok its gonna be awhile before I can get use to him calling me that." Veemon said sweatdropping.

"Haha I hear ya Veemon." Davis said as he, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon walked towards Gumdramon as his eyes glowed white and he moved his hand forward as me made a spiraling white portal.

As his eys turned normal he looked at the gang and said, "Follow me to the future." He then jumped in the portal and vanished and one by one the others jumped in too after that the portal closed.

In another location in front of a forest the portal opened and Gumdramon followed by Davis, Veemon, Kari, and Gatomon came out they look to see a village in front of them with digimon all around and a few human too. The five of them walked in the village seeing human and digimon working togther in stores or helping out.

"Wow this is beautiful." Kari said looking at the village.

"Yeah humans and digimon working so well together." Gatomon said.

"Yep your now 20 years into the future this place is known as village Harmoney Village one of the most peacful places in the digital world." Gumdramon said.

"Whoa you know with a place like this you would think you were in the real world." Veemon said.

"This place was made by you, Grandma Gatomon, Grandpa Davis, and Grandma Kari to really bring humans and digimon together to show the bonds they all have it was the first of many villages you guys made in the digital world but this village is the best considering its the first." Gumdramon said.

"Man who knew we would be that much of an enfluence." Davis said.

As they kept walking the group was confronted by a red small dragon same size as Veemon had three spikes comming out the sides of his head with the top of it looking big V his eyes were blue with two dark marking under his eyes a couple of scars on his face and headphone like ears with a crown on them. He had white gaunlets with black fingers on his arms white chest armor of his round white stomach with a black belt around his waist. He had had white armor on his feet with black claws he had a long pointy tail and had a long yellow scarf around his neck.

"Gumdramon where have you been?" The red dragon asked as he approach them when he saw Veemon, Gatomon, Davis, and Kari he was shocked them he looked at Gumdramon. "Gumdramon tell me you did'nt." He said.

"W-Well I really wanted to meet them a-and if what the stories you told me were true t-then they could really help us." Gumdramon stuttered out.

"Normally I would scold on you but given the circumstances I can understand why you did it so I'll allow it." The dragon said.

"Guys allow me to introduce my mentor that was once a friend of yours his name is Shoutmon." Gumdramon said gesturing to the red dragon.

"Hey I gotta say its great to see you guys again but y'now not fully anyway but hey begger cant be chosers." Shoutmon said.

"So Shoutmon we asked Gumdramon why Agumon's grandson killed us care to explain?" Gatomon asked him.

"Yes follow me in my hut." shoutmon said as they went into his hut where they saw a Lunamon laying food on the table and she looked up she waved to Shoutmon and Gumdramon went she saw Veemon and them she was surprised to see them.

"Let me guess Gumdramon with the time travel spell he learned from Wizardmon?" Lunamon asked Shoutmon.

"Yep." Shoutmon said as he and everyone sat down on around the table with Lunamon sitting beside him. "Veemon, Gatomon, Davis, Kari I would like for you to meet my wife Lunamon she was also a friend who knew you." Shoutmon gestured to Lunamon on his right.

"Wow great taste in women." Veemon commented to himself but Gatomon heard him and punched him on left shoulder. "Ow what was that for?"

"Great taste in women huh?" Gatomon grumbled crossing her arms.

"Come on you know I only have eyes for you." Veemon said putting his left arm over her left shoulder making Gatomon blush as she smiled and put her head on his left shoulder.

"So how did this whole thing begin?" Kari asked who was sitting next to Davis' right who was beside Veemon.

"Well a long time ago Agumon's grandson was once a good kid but overtime he felt that instead of protecting people he should rule them and started bringing chaos, pain, and destruction through mostly the digital world thinking once he rule the digital world the real world will follow. When you four found out you tried to stop and reason with him but he would'nt listen so you engaged in a fierce battle he attacked an innocent baby digimon in the process but Davis and Kari managed to save it but perished in the cause. Enraged by the death of their partners Veemon and Gatomon battled it out quite ferociously but in the end Veemon and Gatomon were babdly wounded and they were both killed as Veemon tried protecting Gatomon with there dying breathe they asked me and Lunamon to take care and looked after Gumdramon cause he was still a digiegg at the time." Shoutmon told them.

"Wow that shows when you least expect it anyone can turn evil." Davis said.

"You can say that again ever since then we have been trying to stop him but it seems he just keeps getting more powerful." Lunamon said.

"Thats why I went back in time to get you guys, I figured with your help we can finally end all this." Gumdramon said on Shoutmon's right.

"Well dont worry cause were all in right guys?" Veemon asked.

"You know it pal count me in." Davis said.

"Me too." Gatomon said.

"Me three." Kari added.

"Wow they were everything you said they were Shoutmon." Gumdramon said.

"That they were and more Gumdramon." Shoutmon said.

"GUMDRAMON!" Everyone jumped up and turn towards the door then an angry Palmon came through it but this one looked different from your regular Palmon she looked more light green the flower on her head went all the way down to her shoulders making it look like she has hair and her eyes are light purple Veemon, Gatomon, Davis, and Kari looked at her with indifferent looks Shoutmon and Lunamon looked like they were getting ready for a bombshell and Gumdramon well he was scared out of his wits.

"Hehe.. uh hey Rose." Gumdramon said waving nervously at her.

The Palmon known as Rose walked up to him. "Dont hey Rose me buster! Where the hell were you, you was suppose to meet me at the lake for some us time but YOU were'nt there leaving ME standing there by myself for two hours! TWO HOURS!" Rose yelled at Gumdramon making him quack in fear, Shoutmon and Lunamon to cover their ears and make Veemon, Gatomon, Davis, and Kari flinch from all the yelling.

"I'm sorry Rose but I had a good reason for it." Gumdramon said.

"AND WHAT REASON IS THAT?!" Rose shouted Gumdramon pointed at the four digidestined making her turn around looking at them her eyes widen then she looked back at Gumdramon and said, "Time travel spell? Gumdramon you know your not suppose to use that!"

"I know I know but I have had it with you know who destroying everything we care about its time we ended this thing once and for all, besides I really wanted to finally see my grandparents." Gumdramon said as he turned his head to the right with a sad look on his face.

"I understand Gumybear." Rose said as she sat next to him on the right.

"So you forgive me Roseybear?" Gumdramon asked.

"Sure." Rose and as she put her left hand on his cheek and kissed him and he kissed her back.

"I'm guessing girlfriend?" Veemon whispered to Gatomon.

"Guess so." Gatomon whispered back.

After she broke from the kiss she turned to others. "Hi my names Rose I'm a Palmon and I'm Gumdramons girlfriend. I'm also Palmon's granddaughter the one you guys know."

"Well no wonder only Mimi and Palmon could yell that loud and the way you just did proves that." Kari said.

"No kidding." Davis said.

"You can say that again." Shoutmon said.

"Yes and Rose is actually the baby digimon Davis and Kari saved. Ever since then she had been devoted to Shoutmon, me, and Gumdramon espicially to helping end this." Lunamon said.

Just then they heard screaming comming from outside everyone rose up and ran out the door when they were out they saw a golden more cybernetic MetalGreymon with a blaster on his right arm wreaking everything in his path.

"What in digital world is that?!" Gatomon shouted out.

"Agumon's grandson." Shoutmon said.

"ZekeGreymon." Gumdramon growled.

"And he's making waste to the village!" Veemon shouted.

"Not if we can help it!" Kari said.

Bringing the goggles around his neck to his head Davis said, "My thoughts exactley." He and Kari got out their D-3's and raised them to the air.

"Digivolve now!" They said as Veemon and Gatomon jumped in the air and were engulf in white bright light.

"Veemon warp-digivolve to. . . UlForceVeedramon!"

"Gatomon warp-digivolve to. . . Ophanimon!"

There stood in their place in the air was Veemon and Gatomon's Mega forms.

"WOW! Its official I have the coolest grandparents!" Gumdramon shouted.

"Yeah no kidding!" Rose said.

"UlForceVeedramon do your thing!" Davis said.

"Show em how we do it old school Ophanimon!" Kari said.

"Ray of Victory!" UlForceVeedramon shouted as he fired a beam from the giant V on his chest.

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon shouted as she fired a beam from her weapon.

Both attacks slammed into ZekeGreymon as he fell down on the ground when he got up he saw who did it and was shocked to see UlForceVeedramon, Ophanimon, Davis, and Kari all glaring at him.

"Impossible how can this be I destroyed the four of you, you should'nt be alive!" He shouted out.

"Sorry pal but were from the past here to kick your sorry but!" Davis shouted out pointing at him.

"And to pay you back for all the misery you caused for humans and digimon!" UlForceVeedramon said.

"Thats right!" Kari and Ophanimon yelled.

"I dont think so, Zeke Flame!" ZekeGreymon shouted as he breathed fire from his mouth at the four UlForceVeedramon and Ophanimon flew out the way while Davis and Kari jumped out the way. "Trident Fang!" ZekeGreymon came rushing at UlForceVeedrmon and slashed him across the chest.

"Ulforce Saber!"

He extended a green saber from his right braclet and slashed ZekeGreymon across the face as he roared in pain.

"Sefirot Crytal!" Ohanimon said as she fired 10 light orbs in a strange formation at ZekeGreymon.

"Plasma Railgun!" ZekeGreymon shouted as he fired a laser beam from his right arm his attack and Ophanimon's slammed into each other but he went through the smoke and slammed in Ophanimon making her crash down on the ground.

"Ophanimon!" Kari shouted.

"No!" UlForceVeedramon yelled as he flew to help her but ZekeGreymon grabbed him by his neck and slammed him beside Ophanimon and crushed his big foot on them making them holler in pain.

"Oh no!" Davis said.

"No I lost them once I'm not losing them again!" Gumdramon yelled.

"You not the only one!" Lunamon said.

"I still gotta pay my repects to your grandparents!" Rose shouted out.

"All this ends today!" Shoutmon said as he, Gumdramon, Lunamon, and Rose started glowing.

"Shoutmon warp-digivolve to. . . OmegaShoutmon!"

"Gumdramon warp-digivolve to. . . Arrestadramon!"

"Lunamon ultimate digivovle to. . . Crescemon!"

"Palmon ultimate digivolve to. . . Lilamon!"

As the new digimon stood in there place Davis and Kari were amazed to see OmegaShoutmon and Arrestadramon.

"Dude." Davis breathed.

"I know." Kari breathed.

"Mach Flicker!" Arrestadramon shouted as he ran up to ZekeGreymon and punched him in the face with his right fist.

"Hard Rock Soul!" OmegaShoutmon shouted as his arms were engulfed in flames ran up and punched ZekeGreymon with his left fist then uppercutted him with his right fist making ZekeGreymon go up the air.

"Marvel Shot!" Lilamon fired energy spheres from both here arms.

"Ice Archery!" Crescemon fired ice arrows as both attack hit ZekeGreymon.

OmegaShoutmon helped up Ophanimon while Arrestadramon helped up UlForceVeedramon. "Grandpa, Grandma you guys ok?" Arrestadramon asked them.

"Yeah we're alright." UlForceVeedramon said.

"But nice Mega form you too OmegaShoutmon." Ophanimon said.

"Thanks." OmegaShoutmon said.

"Hyper Launcher!" ZekeGreymon yelled as he fired mutiple laser from the arm at the group but Arrestadramon and OmegaShoutmon got infront of everybody.

"Spiral Shredder!"

"Heavy Metal!"

Arrestadramon spins around and OmegaShoutmon shot fire out his chest and made a wall of fire protecting everyone from the attack.

"Ah thats why I fell in love with him." Lilamon said dreamly.

"I can see why he definatly has his grandfather in him." Ophanimon said.

"Final Strike!" ZekeGreymon roared ah his body was engulf in yellow energy and rushed up the heroes the enrgy around him formed into a spear.

"Look out!" Davis yelled but it was too late and an explosion appeared bringing smoke everywherewhen it cleared everyone had brusies and scars on their body.

"Ow well I can see how you would have trouble with this guy." Kari said rubbing her head.

"That because with that Final Strike of his its fatal and can greatly harm anything in its path." Crescemon said.

"I know how about we weaken it first then we make the OUR final strike." Davis said getting up.

"Good plan Davis." UlForceVeedramon said.

"Yeah." Kari and Ophanimon said.

"Ok then Crescemon and Lilamon your weaken his Final Strike and rthe rest off us will finish this!" OmegaShoutmon said.

"You got it." They said.

"I will get rid of you once and for all!" ZekeGreymon yelled.

"Final Strike!" He then came charging at them for the kill.

"Dark Archery!" Crescemon fired dark arrows.

"Lila Shower!" Lilamon fired beams from her fingers as they pushed the attack back as much as they can as it started to get weak a little.

Davis and Kari got on UlForceVeedramon and Ophanimon's left shoulder. "Lets end this!" UlForceVeedramon said.

"Yeah!" Ophanimon said.

"We could'nt agree more!" Davis and Kari said.

"Same here!" Arrestadramon and OmegaShoutmon said.

"Dragon Impulse!" UlForceVeedramon incased himself in blue fire.

"Angel Force!" Ophanimon covered herself in white light.

"Omega the Fusion!" An image of Omnimon appeared over OmegaShoutmon's body.

"Spin Caliber!" Arrestadramon jumped up a spinned forward.

All four of them rushed at ZekeGreymon and collided with his Final Strike pushing each other back and fourth but in the ends our heroes attacks broke through and hit ZekeGreymon with incredible force and all he could do was yell as he was digitized forever when he was gone all our heroes looked at each other and smiled later it was sunset as Davis, Kari, Veemon and Gatomon were infront of the portal that would take them home back to their time.

"Thank you all for helping us end our curse." Lunamon said.

"Yeah you guys are really great." Rose said.

"No prob you guys." Davis said.

"Yeah see you later or in the future." Kari said as she and Davis giggled at the joke and went through the portal.

Gumdramon went towards Veemon and Gatomon who were smiling down at him. "It was really cool to finally meet you guys." He said.

"And it was cool to meet you your a lot like your old grandpa." Veemon said rubbing his head.

"We're proud to be grandparents to such a strong, powerful, and good hearted digimon like you." Gatomon said.

Gumdramon smiled as tears started to fall from his face and he hugged Veemon and Gatomon and they hugged him back. "I love you." He said to them.

"We love you too." They said as they started crying too.

When they released Gumdramon went to Roses side as Gatomon and Veemon went to Lunamon and Shoutmon.

"Keep him safe for us." Gatomon told Lunamon as the two hugged.

"You got it." Lunamon said as they seperated.

"Make sure Gumdramon never changes." Veemon said as he and Shoutmon shook hands.

"I would'nt for the world." Shoutmon said as he and Veemon separated.

Veemon and Gatomon went towards the portal but not before waving goodbye before they went in and the portal closed.

We return back at the park where the four of them were in the begining until Kari's phone started ringing.

"Hello? Oh hey Tai. Yeah were just leaving. Oh really? Ok then see you later then." Then Kari hung up.

"Whats up?" Davis asked her.

"Tai and Sora are gonna be gone for awhile and my parents left to visit a friend of theirs. Wanna spend the night at my house?" Kari asked.

"Love to." Davis said as he and Kari walked off in hands while Veemon and Gatomon were looking up at the full moon.

"We have one heck of a grandson that Gumdramon." Gatomon said.

"We sure do. When the time comes lets make everyday special with him like it his last." Veemon said looking at her.

"Its a deal." Gatomon said as they kissed putting their arms around each other.

"Veemon Gatomon hurry up!" Davis and Kari called after them.

"Ok!" They said as they ran up to their partners and all four left for home keeping what happend to them in their hearts.

The End


End file.
